Furthermore
by Youruichi-chan
Summary: Now that L is dead, Light is the new "L" and took control of his role. Ready to confront him, L's fiancé comes out of hiding with a surprise. Rating may change.


Disclaimer - I do not own Death Note. The anime/manga belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. All I own are my OC's.

The story that I have been talking about in my profile! :D If you didn't know about it, you should have read my profile! I think people don't do that enough in general. Anyway, here it is! I hope you guys like it. Oh and please, read the whole thing before reviewing, please. You might also want to read the note at the end of the story. I might have something there that will explain a couple things.

Ah yes, this story takes place a couple of years after L Lawliet's death. Enough talking! On with the story!

* * *

Death Note: Further More

Touta Matsuda was the first to slide his ID through the identification card slot. It opened the door to the base computer room. The very room in which L Lawliet died in.

When being the first one, everything is usually off, and the first thing you must do when entering is turn on the lights, then the computer and monitors and then wait for the arrival of the others. But when he entered, everything was already on, but no one in sight.

"Hello?"

His voice slightly echoed back to him. Well them…Seeing as there's nothing left to do but wait for the others, he walked over to the couches and almost sat on something that was softly snoring. He stared, dumbfounded at the couch visitor.

"Ah, Matsuda." Kanzo Mogi walked into the room. "You're here early."

"What's with the twins?" was Matsuda's answer.

"What are you talking about?"

Mogi joined Matsuda and also stared at the couch visitors, thinking,

'_Children?'_

Sleeping soundlessly was a pair of two petite boys with black, shaggy-ish hair that reached up to theirs earlobes. The one on the outside of the couch sucked his thumb, the other on the inside had his hand up to his mouth like as if he was about to suck his thumb and between them both was a dark teddy bear, and a blanket covered them both as they held the bear. Their skin was a bit on the pale side.

"Ah, you're finally here." a voice spoke to them.

They whirled around to see a stunning woman walking down the stairs and shaking two baby bottles of milk. She walked over to the table near the couch. Before placing the bottles on the long coffee table, she tasted the milk in both bottles by dropping a couple of drops on her wrist, then sat on the couch opposite of the children. The way she sat was incredibly similar to the late detective, the one difference was that one leg was down instead of both up. The woman herself has skin close to pale, dark-colored hair that went down to her elbows and eyes that easily pierced through yours, but were deep like the ocean, hazel.

"Confusion is clear in your eyes."

The way she spoke was also similar to how L spoke.

"Everything will be answered shortly after everyone arrives."

She stood up to get a cup that sat on the mini table beside Matsuda. He made to speak as she picked up the mug and spoon, but she turned and lightly tapped his lips with her index finger. He slightly blushed.

"Once everyone is present." she repeated and sat back down on the couch.

The two men watched her closely as she put sugar cubes into her drink, stirred and drank. Everytime they made to talk, she would repeat herself,

"When everyone is present."

Matsuda noticed that she had a sharp and fast eye for anything and everything that happened to shift or move even a little.

"I made coffee." she spoke. "Would you gentlemen like some? My apologies, I had forgotten my manners."

"Sure." Mogi answered.

"That would be nice." Matsuda added.

With that, she stood up and disappeared into the base's kitchen where Watari used to make all those sweets for L. As she walked back with coffee in both hands, the boy on the inside of the couch yawned.

"It's about time you've awakened." she said as she handed Matsuda his coffee.

She gave the other to Mogi and then walked over to the twins. The one who yawned was now rubbing his eyes and the other was now yawning.

"Come on, now." she urged. "Don't beat around the bush. It's time to get up, you two."

"Mmm…Milk…"

"Right here. You're going to rub your eyes out, Sai." she lowered the toddler's hand. "Come now, Rei, up."

"Mmm…" Rei mumbled and held the teddy bear to his chest.

"That's mine…!" Sai said and took the bear to his chest.

"Ah…!" Rei gave out a whine like as if he was going to cry.

"It's not yours, Rei." she shook the bottles of milk to make sure nothing was at the bottom.

Rei calmly took it and started drinking. Then she gave the other to Sai, who kept the bear in his lap. A few minutes later, Light Yagami walked into the room. He immediately noticed extra people he didn't recognized and kept his eyes on the woman who walked into the kitchen when he sat down. She came back shortly after and set down a mug, sugar cubes and a spoon in front of him.

"Cream or milk with your coffee?" she asked.

"This is fine." he raised an eyebrow.

"You're welcome, Mr. Yagami." she turned and headed for the couch.

"You know my name, yet I've never met you."

"I will continue Watari's job, that is all you get for now. I plan to tell everyone, rather than repeat myself." she sat down.

Shortly after, Hideki Ide arrived, immediately sensing the uncertainty in the air. The woman called attention to herself by abruptly standing up.

"My name is Reishi Lawliet, engaged to L Lawliet."

Everyone took on a state of surprise, especially Light.

"These are my sons," she walked over to them. "Sai and Rei, touch them and I will literally bite your hand off."

She walked over to her bag on the opposite couch and pulled out a pacifier, then handed it to Rei, when he made a short whine noise.

"I will be taking the role of Watari for as long as I remain here with you. My sons are still too young to be left alone, so they will accompany me." she paused and interrupted Matsuda as he opened his mouth to talk. "Baby-sitters are no good, their mouths can be as sharp as knives."

"This base isn't a day-care." Light spoke as Mogi thought of it.

"I never indicated it was, Mr. Yagami. I live upstairs and like I said before, they cannot be left alone. You'd be surprised with these children, I assure you."

'_Upstairs…?'_ Light thought, his eyes widening slightly.

"Mama…"

Looking down, Sai held his empty bottle up to her and shook it.

"Milk?"

"That's enough milk. You'll have some more later."

"Aw!"

"Hm…" Light turned away and pulled up some files from the night before on the computer. "L's brats, huh? I didn't even know he was capable of getting a girlfriend, let alone have—"

Light's mumbling was interrupted when he heard.

"We can hear you, Mr. Yagami." from Rei.

"Don't call us brats." added Sai.

"Be cautious, I will shove soap in your mouths." Reishi came back carrying a tray filled with sandwiches.

"Hmph!" Sai scoffed.

"Mama, Mr. Yagami is disrespectful."

The team stared at the twins in disbelief. Reishi was right, the kids can bark!

"Respect isn't a given, it's earned!" Sai argued. "Mr. Yagami must earn my respect, before he even thinks I should treat him kindly!"

That earned him a firm bop to the mouth.

"Actions speak louder than words, that is what you should have demonstrated. I taught you better than that, now apologize! And you will stay there until you do."

Sai didn't speak and instead kept a foul look on his face. It took him a good while before he spoke again.

"Mama,"

"Ready to apologize?" she was writing something in a notebook she held.

"Isn't it his fault? I mean, that's what papa said."

Reishi only looked at her son in a bit of confusement.

"Mr. Yagami." he responded to her look. "Papa said Kira was his fault."

"Hold your tongue!" Reishi yelled the twins cringed. "Speak another word." she dared.

He kept quite. She never yells so he knew it was serious.

"Your father said that?" Light repeated, his eyes hidden.

"Go upstairs." she spoke to the children. "I have to finish this conversation with Yagami."

"I-I'll take them…" Matsuda volunteered.

"Ah, Matsuda." she gave him a smile. "I'm counting on you."

Matsuda held in a blush and quickly guided the children upstairs, concerned that she'll see it.

"I'll show you where the keys are." Rei said as they headed upstairs.

When Reishi was sure they were out of earshot, she continued.

"You _**are**_ Kira." Reishi responded. "Lawliet thought so and so will I. Until you prove me wrong, this thought will not waver."

"I _**did**_ prove it." Light talked back. "You're his fiancé, you should know."

Light and Reishi seemingly glared at each other.

"You proved it?"

"Yes. I volunteered to be locked up, until the killings ended. My hands were bound and I remained in a cell without windows."

"That act was predicted, Yagami. I saw the recording and in the middle of it all, your personality changed."

"My personality changed?" he repeated. "How did I do that?"

Light was enjoying this. He can see the blue light that had shined on L before, now shined on her. He loathed it. He was overjoyed the L was _**finally**_ gone, but it was starting to get a bit boring. Although he was enjoying this talk, if it's going to be like dealing with L again, he is going to get a little irritated.

"Don't mock me." she almost threatened, her glare now showing.

She stood and walked over to sit on a chair next to him.

"You went from tolerating the prison, to "Let me out! I'm _**not**_ Kira!" he mimicked him perfectly.

"If I was Kira, the killings would have stopped!" he retorted.

"Just like you have demonstrated in earlier events, Yagami, while you were imprisoned you somehow gave your killing powers to someone else, so you would be presented as innocent. Everything that you did, although my husband grew to believe you, was predicted. I will _**never**_ believe you and refuse to."

She stood up and walked away to sit on the couch, but before she had sat down, she told him one more thing,

"As much as you probably don't want to hear this, just as my husband had said to you all those years ago,"

As she said that last phrase, Light's eyes widened as he saw L standing in the exact spot Reishi was and he heard his voice emanating from her, saying,

"If I die, _**you**_ are Kira."

* * *

Not very long was it...? Just realized that.

So it may seem like Light didn't have an "appropriate" reaction to the news. That would be covered in the next chapter that I am unsure if I'm even doing.

This would be like one of those one chapter stories that tells you what happened in the beginning and lets your mind do the rest of the story. I hate those kind of stories! I mean, they're exciting, but finish the damn story! I want to know your version, dammit! I might be one of those people xD Only because I have no idea how great of a story I can make this be AND Death Note, if you don't know what you're doing, is kind of a difficult anime to write a fanfic about. Not that I don't know what I'm doing...

So yeah, Reishi equals fiancé. Rei and Sai equals twin sons, which he didn't actually get to see grow up. He was there for their first year and then he was gone. So when they said, "Papa said Kira was his fault." They were referring to a video that they had seen of their father talking about the Kira case and Light Yagami. Reishi was watching it and they heard the whole thing, when they were supposed to be in bed.

Oh yeah! I'll be putting up Character files for my OC's that won't be an advancement to the story, but I'll be putting them in as a chapter. The name of the chapter will be the character name, so if you see that and you can care less, skip it. I'll try to make the rest of the chapters names, if there will be, not names of people. That's all for now.

R&R please! Until next time! :D


End file.
